


Late

by jo19844_twfic



Series: 100 fic prompts [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo19844_twfic/pseuds/jo19844_twfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and Ianto is busy at work, but Jack has other Ideas.<br/>for the prompt "late"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Ianto stared at the file in front of him and tried to refocus his eyes on the small writing; he had stared at the page for so long that every letter appeared to blur into the next and create one long line of ink that seemed indistinguishable from the one before it. The report was almost finished, another working day just ten minutes from complete and then he could find Jack and take him to bed where they would lie together until one of them fell asleep.

The silence in the room was disrupted by the gentle click of the office door as it opened and then closed again. The flick of a switch on the wall caused the lights to dim to a soft glow and the room felt instantly warmer. Ianto could sense Jack as he moved behind him and walked over to the record player, then opened the cabinet below it. The sound seemed so familiar; nimble fingers flicking through the old paper sleeves of the ancient record collection, then the careful slide of the vinyl as it vacated the envelope. He could see Jack in his mind without even turning to look at him as he flipped the record around in his hands, then blew off the dust before placing it on the turntable and lowering the needle. After a moment of static the music filled the room and he heard Jack walk up behind him barefoot.

“I was hoping you'd have gone home by now,” he said. “It's almost midnight.”

“Trying to get rid of me?”

“No. I just wish you wouldn't work so hard.”

“I won't be long.” Ianto rubbed his eyes. “Never put off till tomorrow what you can do today.”

“You look tired.”

Ianto sighed heavily, admitting defeat. “To tell you the truth, I'm absolutely shattered.”

“Yet you're still working?” Jack put a glass of whiskey down beside Ianto, then half-emptied his own before putting it down beside it. “I'm sure we have regulations against this kind of thing, don't we?”

“Torchwood have all kinds of regulations Jack, and I like to ignore them all once in a while in equal measures just to be fair.”

“Don't make me take drastic measures.” Jack loosened Ianto's tie, then slipped his warm hands underneath the collar of his shirt and ran his fingers over his skin. He leaned in close and let his lips brush against his ear. “Put down the pen and nobody has to get hurt.” 

Ianto closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair as Jack's nimble fingers worked on unhooking his buttons and his lips caressed his jaw. “If this is your equivalent of getting hurt I really suggest you stay away from a career in the Mafia.”

“I think you need to go to bed,” Jack whispered, “with me.”

Ianto smiled a little. “I thought you said I looked tired.”

“And I mean bed in an innocent context, not the dirty ravishing context I usually use.” Jack turned the chair to face him and offered his hand. “Come on.”

“I'm not finished.”

Jack pulled him to his feet. “Yes you are.”

“Give me five minutes.” Ianto sat back down and opened the file again. “You go and warm the bed up and I'll be right down.”

“I don't think so.” Jack sat down on the desk. “I know you. I'll be lying there until two in the morning waiting for you.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because that's what always happens.” He pulled Ianto towards him using his tie. “Lying in bed on my own isn't half as much fun as lying there with you.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “I'll make it well worth your while.”

“I thought you said that you weren't trying to get me to bed for ravishing purposes.” Ianto returned to his work. 

“I'm not, but I'll do whatever I have to do to get you to stop working.”

“And they say romance is dead.” 

Jack sighed as he wrapped Ianto's tie around his hand, slowly reeling him in towards his lips. He stopped a breath away and hovered there for a moment. “Romance has nothing to do with it.”

“No?”

“No.” Jack slipped the tie out of the perfectly formed Windsor knot and removed it then let it fall onto the floor. 

Ianto looked at it in disbelief as it lay crumpled like a dead silk snake. “You just dropped my tie onto the floor.”

“Yes I did.” Jack started to unfasten his shirt buttons. 

“Are you going to pick it up?”

“Wasn't planning on it.” His lips caressed Ianto's neck and he smiled against his skin when he felt the Welshman surrender to his touch. “Now are you going to leave that and come to bed with me?”

Ianto's smile was so small that Jack may have not even noticed it. “Wasn't planning on it.”

The older man's fingers strayed from Ianto's shirt and started to advance on his belt, his lips caressing their way along his jawline. “And is there nothing that I can do to make you change your plans?”

“I'm busy.”

“Well can't you fit me in somewhere?”

“I'm on a tight schedule,” Ianto said. “This needs to be done by tomorrow.”

“I don't mind squeezing into a tight gap.” Jack kissed his lips softly, sliding his shirt off his shoulders. “I'll go wherever you can take me.”

“Give me ten minutes and you can slot yourself into wherever you want.”

Jack paused for thought, then moved away a little to look at him. “Really?”

“Really.” Ianto returned to his work. “ Give me fifteen minutes.”

“You said ten.”

He turned to face him again. “Well, if you hadn't pestered me for so long I might be finished by now.”

“And if you had come to bed when I first started asking I might be finished by now too.”

“Fine.” Ianto put down his pen and closed the file, then stood up and looked at Jack as he sat on the desk. He pushed his legs apart and stood between him, then held the older man's hands against the desk. “I put my pen down, are you happy now?”

“Very.” Jack smiled in the way that only he could manage; the one that delivered charm, mischief and just a hint of lust. “You know you're making the right decision.” 

“You think so, do you?”

“Yeah.” Jack slipped his hands away from Ianto's grasp and pulled him closer. “But if it makes things easier for you we could just do it right here on the desk. I'm not fussy.”

“And feed your office fetish even more?” Ianto raised an eyebrow. “I don't think so.”

“You know you wanna.”

“I thought this wasn't about sex.”

“Well, It's always a little bit about sex.” Jack's hands lowered their position from Ianto's hips and landed on his backside. “This is me you're talking to.”

He smiled a little at the feeling of Jack's lips against his neck. “I couldn't expect any more from a walking, talking erection really, could I?”

“I should be insulted at that,” Jack mumbled. “But that would mean denying it.” 

“Up!” Ianto grabbed Jack by his belt and yanked him off the table. He hid his smile well, but the slight upwards curve of his lip and the darkness of his eyes gave his game away; it was that look that told him that he wasn't kidding, the one that said _'I mean business, now strip'_ and Jack loved it. He held his gaze and tightened his grip on the belt until his knuckles turned white. “Bed!”

“I love it when you get all masterful.”

The Welshman put his hands on Jack's shoulders and pushed him backwards towards the manhole. “Now.” His eyes were dark and his voice deliberately slow. 

Something about the tone and the way he was glaring made Jack's cock harden without any further effort and he took a deep breath to try and combat it. There was nothing more difficult than attempting to climb down a fourteen rung ladder with an erection; except perhaps, climbing up a fourteen rung ladder with an erection. 

“Do you have a problem Captain?” Ianto asked. “Because I have work to do and then I have a report to finish.”

Jack swallowed hard and let out a deep breath, then smiled. “Oh, you're good.”

“I know.” The Welshman pushed him so hard that he almost fell backwards. “Now get downstairs before I change my mind.”

Jack did as he was told. He walked over to the manhole and started to climb down the ladder, then stopped half-way. He leaned on the floor and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a flirtatious smile. “Are you going to be like this all the way through?”

“Only if you stop wasting my time.” Ianto picked up his tie from the floor and gave Jack the tiniest hint of a smile. “I might need this.”

“Did I mention that I love it when you get this way?”

“Yes.” Ianto crouched down and grabbed Jack's chin, digging his fingers into his cheeks. “Now get down there before I throw you.”

Jack climbed down the ladder and waited for Ianto to follow, then stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. His fingers found his belt in the dark and started to release it from the buckle; his lips brushed against his neck and his hard cock pressed against him.

“Did you forget something?” Ianto removed Jack's hands from his belt. “Did I say you could do that?”

Jack smiled against his skin. “I just thought--”

Ianto turned around and grabbed Jack by the throat. “Don't think.” He pushed him up against the wall in the small room and glared at him in the darkness, his eyes burning through his skin. “If I want you to think I'll let you know.”

Jack's breath shallowed and his pulse raced under Ianto's touch; he swallowed hard and tried to fight the urge to touch. “You're the boss.”

He loosened his grip on Jack's neck and caressed the skin beneath his fingers, then lowered his lips to his jaw. Ianto kissed his way along his jawbone until he reached his ear, then whispered. “Are you going to be good?”

Jack couldn't find his voice; his mouth was dry and his brain wouldn't function past breathing. The caress of Ianto's lips on his neck made his pulse increase and his body want to respond; Jack wasn't allowed to respond. He licked his lips and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation as Ianto's fingers worked on unfastening his shirt. When he had finished and peeled it off, the younger man dragged his hands back up his body and over his throat; he rested them on his cheeks and ran the pads of his thumbs over his parted lips. 

Ianto's mouth hovered a breath away from Jack's ear. “You can kiss me.”

“Can I touch you?” Jack's voice was barely above a whisper. “I can't stand not touching you.”

Ianto moved his hands away from his face. He took Jack's hand and kissed the palm, then rested it against his cheek, leaning into the warmth of his touch. “You always get away with touching me.”

“I know.” He closed the gap between them, guiding his lover towards him by his cheek, and kissed his lips. He let the kiss linger for a moment and basked in the warmth and the burn of the whiskey, and the sweet strong coffee that remained on his breath. There was nobody in the world that tasted the way Ianto Jones did, not in the past and not in the future; no other planet, or world, or time had anyone like him. 

Jack pulled Ianto towards him, burying his fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss; he wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. Ianto moaned into his lovers mouth and gripped his shirt, grabbing a fistful of material; he pulled him closer, breaking the contact between Jack's warm body and the cold stone wall and let him take control of the kiss. He pushed Jack's trousers down over his hips and he stepped out of them, leaving them behind.

He slipped Ianto's shirt off his shoulders and caressed his bare back with his fingers, running his hands over his skin, touching as much as he could. He explored his mouth with his tongue, tasting him completely, and kissed him hard. His hands moved to Ianto's belt and made quick work of it, then of his zipper; he pushed his trousers down over his hips and walked him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the bed.

Ianto fell back and hit the bed with a thud. The old springs were still firm and made them bounce into each other, pulling their bodies together on impact. The Welshman crawled back on the bed without breaking the kiss until his head was on the pillow, then pulled Jack's mouth closer. His hands found the back of his t-shirt and Ianto managed to pull it over his head, breaking the kiss just long enough to free Jack from his clothing. 

“Still wish you were working on that report?” Jack was first to break the kiss.

He closed his eyes and lay his head back on the pillow, arching his neck as Jack ran his mouth over his Adam’s apple. “Report?” he breathed. “What report?”

“The urgent one you seemed to be so interested in earlier.” Jack dipped his tongue into the hollow of Ianto's neck, then dragged it the length of his collarbone. 

“I'm sure my boss will let me off.” He gripped a fistful of the sheet that covered the mattress as Jack traced a line down the centre of his chest with his hand, then followed it with his mouth. “He's nice like that.”

Jack smiled Wickedly as he removed Ianto's trousers, taking his shoes and socks off with them. He returned to Ianto's hipbone and pulled his underwear down just a little. “You should really introduce me sometime.”

“I--” 

Ianto's words morphed into a moan when Jack dragged his tongue over his hipbone; he started from the left and moved across to the right, then returned to his starting point before blowing lightly over the trail. The cold air hit the spot where Jack's tongue had travelled and caused a path of tingles that made his stomach flip and his cock twitch simultaneously. Jack held Ianto down on the bed, pressing one palm against each hip, and kissed the top of each thigh softly. 

“That's it now,” Ianto said. “That's about enough touching from you.” He grabbed a fistful of Jack's hair and pulled his head away, then turned the tables on Jack. He pressed him into the mattress and straddled his hips. “My turn now.”

Jack just smiled. “I was starting to wonder when you would get your willpower back.”

Ianto pushed Jack's hands away from his hips and held his wrists either side of his head. “I did _not_ lose my willpower.”

“Sure, okay. No. Of course not.” Jack tried to move to kiss him, but found himself being forced back down by a hand on his neck. He choked a little at the feeling of Ianto's hand wrapped tightly around his neck. It was a good feeling. There was something about the firm grip of fingers around his throat and losing the power over his own breathing that made him feel strangely mortal; for someone that couldn't die it took a lot to make him feel alive. Ianto Jones made him feel so alive.

“If you want to be fucked you're really not going the right way about it.” He put his other hand over Jack's neck and pressed both of his thumbs lightly into the hollow of the neck to restrict his breathing. “Do you _want_ to be fucked, Jack?”

He tried to answer, but the pressure on his throat made it impossible; his head was starting to feel light, the room was spinning and he could no longer find his breath. He gripped the sheets and arched his back, only to be pushed back down by the younger man's body weight. 

“I'll take that as a yes.” Ianto smiled a little and released his grip just at the right moment for Jack to find his last breath. He opened the drawer beside the bed and took out a pair of handcuffs, then hung them off his little finger. “Should we play?”

“Yes please.” Jack was careful with his words; Ianto liked him to have manners in bed. He brought his wrists above his head and let Ianto secure them tightly to the metal frame. “Thank you.”

Ianto kissed his wrists, then lowered his lips to Jack's ear. “Are they too tight?”

“No. You get it just right every time.”

“I have plenty of practice.” He kissed his lips so softly that they barely even brushed. “Any preference in a safety word?”

“I don't need a safety word tonight.”

“Yes you do.” His lips hovered a breath away from Jack's mouth. “Now choose one.”

“Asparagus?”

Ianto shook his head. “How about Broccoli?”

Jack smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Broccoli?”

“Yes. Broccoli.” Ianto kissed the hollow of Jack's throat where his fingers had been earlier. 

“Whatever you say, but I can't see me needing it.”

Ianto moved down Jack's body and rested his hands on his hips, then pulled off his underwear. He pushed his legs apart and kissed a trail from Jack's ankle to his knee, over his thigh and stopped on his hipbone. His lips caressed the skin just below the bone and made their way towards Jack's cock. He wrapped his hand around it and traced leisurely circles around the head with his thumb.

“Ahh.” Jack let out a hard gasp; it had been a long time coming. 

“See why Asparagus is a bad safety word?” He asked. “I might have stopped, and I don't think you would want that.”

“Good p--” Jack's words morphed into another moan.

Ianto licked the length of his cock slowly and Jack writhed and whimpered beneath him, grabbing onto the sheets until they slipped away from the corners of the bed. He repeated the movement, deliberately slower than the first time and used the pad of his thumb to brush against the head. Ianto could feel Jack underneath him squirming and panting, his body begging; his hips bucked a little to try and gain more of the wet warmth of Ianto's tongue. He pushed Jack back down with both of his hands, one on either thigh as he moved them further apart. 

“Be patient.” Ianto removed the warmth of his mouth. “Relax.”

Jack dropped his head down onto the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on anything else but his aching erection. Ianto had done nothing for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes; his fingers just idly traced circles on his inner thigh.

After what seemed like a variation of forever, Ianto's mouth covered him again, this time taking most of his length. He took his time, moving up his cock, dragging his tongue; when he reached the tip, he flicked his tongue over it slowly, then moved away. 

It was sweet torture.

He lay still, eyes still shut, and waited for Ianto's mouth to connect with him again. But no connection came; instead Jack could hear him rummaging around in the dark. “Ianto?”

“Yep?” Ianto pulled on his trousers and fastened the belt, then found his shirt and slipped it on.

“What are you doing?” He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. 

“Getting my stopwatch.” Ianto straddled Jack fully dressed and lowered his lips to his ear. “I'll be twenty minutes.” He clicked the button and lay it on the pillow beside Jack's head. 

Jack struggled against the restraints as Ianto kissed his cheek and climbed off. “Twenty minutes?!”

“And counting.”

“But... but...” Jack struggled to form his words as he heard Ianto walk away. “What?”

“I need to finish that report.”

“What?!” Jack was struggling to find any words that made any sense. “Now?”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“No, absence makes the cock ache harder!”

“You'll live.” Ianto fastened his shirt back up. “Just think of the fun we'll have when I get back.”

“Broccoli!” Jack shouted. “Broccoli!”

Ianto put his foot on the first rung of the ladder and started to climb up.

“Broccoli!” Jack repeated. “That's the sign to stop, right?”

“I thought you said you didn't need a safe word?” Ianto walked back to the bed and shoved his hands in his pocket as he looked down at Jack with a smile.

“You can't just leave me here forever!”

“Well, technically I could.”

“What?!” Jack's voice started to get higher with the disbelief. 

“You're a fixed point in time, you can't die, so technically I could leave you here for as long as I wanted.” Ianto picked his tie up from the floor. “I'm sure you can survive twenty minutes.”

“But you said--”

Ianto straddled Jack's chest and held up his tie. “Sorry Jack.”

“What are you going to do with that?”

“I have work to do,” he said, “I can't be having you distracting me.” 

“Wha--”

Ianto took the opportunity if Jack's open mouth to gag him with the tie, then fastened it tightly around the back of his head. “Sorry.” He climbed off and started to climb the ladder, making his way up to the office. When he got to the top he climbed out and looked down. “Seventeen minutes.”

Jack tried to shout something, but it just came out as an angry mumble; his body bashed against the bed as he tried to break free, but the handcuffs just got tighter around his wrists. The light from the office above slipped away like an eclipse of the sun as Ianto dropped the heavy cover over the hole.

“Mngurgh!” 

Ianto sat down at the desk and picked up the pen, smiling at the sound of his awaiting prize downstairs screaming something desperately through his luxury silk gag.

“Mngurgh, nagurgh, manugurgh! Nagurgh! Nargurgh mgh yng agnrg ng ngrh!”

Whatever Jack was trying to say sounded threatening and Ianto couldn't wait for him to claim his revenge.


End file.
